


The Mischief In Her Eyes - A Mummy/Supergirl AU

by ValkyrieNine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Mummy (1999), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Ancient Egypt, Diary/Journal, Egyptology, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kara Danvers - Adventurer, Kara Danvers dashing and rugged, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Alternating, Protective Kara Danvers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, sexual desire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Lena Luthor is a brilliant librarian, scholar and aspiring Egyptologist. When her bumbling, albeit well-meaning cousin Winn Schott brings her a small ornate puzzle box and a map to the lost city of Hamunaptra, they seek out the help of the American adventurer, Kara Danvers, from whom Winn stole the box and the map.With her head on the chopping block, Kara agrees to lead Lena and Winn on an adventure seeking out the lost city of Hamunaptra. Along the way, they meet Alex, the leader of the Medjai, the decendents of the Pharoah’s body guards and protectors of the remains of the High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead, Lex. The Medjai’s mission is to protect the remains to ensure no one ever disturbs the dark secret buried under the sand, for if Lex rises, a cataclysmic evil will be unleashed upon the world.  It’s too bad for the world that Lena’s curiosity and hunger for knowledge unleash hell upon the earth.Follow Kara and Lena on an adventure through the Egyptian desert where they will find action, adventure, love and intrigue. 😁
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor & Eve Teschmacher, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 53
Kudos: 170





	1. Between The Bars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croatianknight91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatianknight91/gifts), [SWLandsuperartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/gifts).



> Please be patient with me. Doing a canon-adjacent AU outside of the Supergirl world is new for me. I will be taking some creative liberties and swapping POVs to paint a more vivid picture. Since this a new AU world for me, I will be taking the reader’s cue. If there is a lot of interest, I will keep going, so please share your comments. As always, thank you for reading. My sincerest thanks to @1KaraDanvers and @CroatianKnight91 for the inspiration. I’ll do my best to do your story justice. 🙂

The Diary of Lena Kieran Luthor, aspiring Egyptologist  
Cairo - 26th May, 1926

As I translate the story of the High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead, Lex, I find myself emotionally ambivalent, and I’m not sure why. His story is terribly tragic. Madly in love with Eve, the mistress of the Pharaoh, he risked everything to be with her. He killed the Pharaoh, and when Eve killed herself, Lex used the black Book of the Dead to restore her life. Stopped before the ritual was complete, Eve never rose and Lex was punished with the most terrible curse, the Hom Dai. For his crimes, his tongue was cut out, he was wrapped in bandages, and he was buried alive with flesh eating scarab beetles.

Maybe it’s because I have never known love that intense, but it seems to me that all of the things Lex endured were madness for the love of one woman. Winn says I should get out more and meet more people, but I am content with my books and my research. He thinks I should find someone and settle down, but no person will ever be able to quiet my unquenchable desire to unlock all of the secrets of Egypt.

Winn is the reason why I am reading about Lex, Eve and the Pharaoh. He brought me a small ornate puzzle box. It only took me a few moments to open it. What it revealed shocked me to my core. Folded neatly inside, was a map to the long lost city of Hamunaptra, a place I believed was only a legend. 

I must see the City of The Dead. I must unlock all of its secrets. The Bembridge Scholars may have denied me on the basis that I didn’t have enough experience in Egyptology, but if I find the lost city and the resting place of Lex, they will have to accept my application. I will finally be a respected Egyptologist.

***

“What do you mean you didn’t find the box on a dig? You told me you found it on a dig, Winn.” Lena stormed through the Cairo market at breakneck speed.

“Well, I may have dug it up under other means.”

“We need to get answers. We need to find out everything we can about the previous owner.”

“Danvers, Kara Danvers. She found the box and map when she was guarding a board millionaire who considered himself a bit of an amateur Egyptologist, like you.”

“I DO NOT consider myself an “amateur Egyptologist.What I know could fill the entire desert and beyond. Wait, did you say ‘she’?”

“Aye. She’s an American adventurer. She’s quite dashing and one of strongest and fiercest people I’ve ever come across. She’s smart too.”

“If she’s so smart and strong, how did you steal the box?”

“She was drunk and passed out when I saw the box. I couldn’t resist.”

“Wow. It almost sounds like you respect her. Why on earth did you pick her pocket? Wait, did you just say she was ‘dashing’?”

“For you Lena. I picked her pocket for you. I figured my lovely cousin would enjoy receiving a gift that wasn’t just another meaningless trinket. We need to jump start that career of yours. Look where she ended up. The guards would have just taken the box and tossed it away into the sand. Yes, ‘Dashing’ is the only way to describe her. She is quite beautiful, but no one would dare trifle with her. She has quite the presence.”

“It seems you did trifle with her, and if she as formidable as you say she is, you’d better be prepared to do some groveling. Listen Winn, I know your heart is in the right place, but you really can’t go picking pockets like a common thief, especially for me. Where is this adventurer now?”

Winn’s face contorted.

”About that...”, Winn said with a guilty expression. 

***

The Diary of Lena Kieran Luthor, Soon to be Bembridge Scholar and Legitimate Egyptologist

Cairo 28th May, 1926

Cairo prison was as lovely as I expected it to be. The smells, sights and sounds were enough to make me wretch. Thank goodness, I have a cast-iron stomach and a strong constitution. Winn wasn’t so lucky. When I discovered that this Kara Danvers was in prison, I was deeply disturbed. What kind of woman ends up in a filthy, high-security prison in the middle of the Egyptian desert? When I asked the warden why she was in prison, he replied that he had no idea either so he asked the wild adventurer. She simply replied that she was “looking for a good time.” I’ve never heard anything more absurd.

The warden led us to the prison cell where Winn’s pickpocket victim was being held. I admit, I didn’t handle myself with the greatest decorum. Two guards grabbed her and slammed her against the bars. Her hair was long, and at one time long ago was probably blonde and shiny. Now it was dirty and disheveled. She was wearing torn clothing and her body was covered head to toe in dirt. My knee-jerk reaction was not the classiest I admit.

I stepped forward and surveyed the woman who might very well hold the secret to my potential life-changing discovery and simply said “but she’s just a filthy criminal.” Now, you can imagine how well she took that. In retrospect, those may have not been the choicest words for the moment.

Of course Winn pointed out that insulting the woman we needed to guide us to Hamunaptra was probably not the best move. He wasn’t wrong.

I will never forget the look she gave me. It was a mixture of irritation and something else I couldn’t quite put my finger on. If she had been a man, I might have thought it was lust.

“Who’s the class act?”, she asked Winn directly.

Rage boiled inside of me. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“This is my cousin, Lena Luthor.”

The warden excused himself and the guards gave Kara an extra shove into the bars for good measure. I leveled my gaze and tried not to give away my nerves. I knew I had to just spit it out.

“Listen, we um....found your puzzle box and we wanted to ask you a few questions”, I said puffing my chest out and standing tall.

“No”, she responded with the most irritating tone.

I could immediately tell she was not only dirty and a criminal, but she was also stubborn. I loathe stubborn people. I bit my tongue and stepped closer.

“No?” I asked.

“You’re here to ask about Hamunaptra.” Kara gave me a sly, knowing grin that made me want to slap the smugness off her face.

“What makes you think this has anything to do with Hamunaptra?” I asked playing coy.

I figured it was safer not to show all of our cards if we could help it, and judging from her conditions, I didn’t think she could afford to be too picky about her job prospects.

“Because, that’s where I found the box”, she said staring at me intensely.

There wasn’t an ounce of humor or deception in her crystal blue eyes. I felt frozen for a split second.

Winn, predictably put his foot in his mouth, as usual. He never failed to make any situation ten times worse.

He looked at Kara dubious.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth. You tell a lot of stories, but how do we know it’s not all just a load of dung?”

Now, I’ve seen my cousin do some stupid things, but I knew the moment Winn opened his mouth, he was pushing his luck. Kara looked him up and down and grimaced.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?” She asked with a narrowed gaze and a clenched jaw,

“Well, that’s a funny stor...”, Winn started before Kara’s fist flew threw the bars of the jail cell and hit Winn square in the center of his face.

Winn flew back onto his back with a loud thud. The guards grabbed Kara and held her back, but the smile on her face spoke volumes.

Of course, I cared about my cousin’s safety, but I had seen Winn punched by countless men and women, and this wouldn’t be the last time. I had more pressing matters to deal with.

I looked down at Winn but returned my attention to Kara. I gave her my most charming smile.

“Were you really at Hamunaptra?” I asked, my heart racing as I waited for her reply.

“I just punched your cousin in the face.”

“Yes, well, Winn can be a bit much sometimes. You’re not the first person to decide he needed to lay down and be quiet for a bit. Sometimes I wish I could punch him and have some peace.”

I will never forget Kara’s first real smile. Under all of that dirt, her blue eyes sparkled and her smile was one of the sweetest I had ever seen.

“Yes. I was there. Hamunaptra, the lost City of the Dead.”

I could feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest. It was difficult to tell whether it was the confirmation that Kara had been to Hamunaptra or the warmth of her gaze.

“It must have been breathtaking. What did you see? Was it glorious?”

“I saw death. Sand and death.”

I took a step closer towards the bars and looked at Kara. Her eyes were so sincere. Her gaze was hypnotizing.

“Can you tell me how to get there? Do you know exact coordinates?”

I stepped closer so my body was right up against the bars.

“Do you really want to know how to get to Hamunaptra?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure you really want to know?”

“My God, yes. I have to know.”

Suddenly, without provocation or invitation, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds before the guards grabbed her hard and dragged her away. She turned around and smiled. I was dumbfounded. I’ll admit, every nerve in my body fired off when her lips touched mine, but the audacity! How dare she just kiss me? And yet, I can’t seem to get the kiss off my mind. Focus Lena!

“If you really want to know how to get to the City of the Dead, get me the hell out of here”, she yelled as they yanked her away.

The guards dragged Kara out of my eye line and my heart dropped.

The warden returned to the cell right on cue.

“Excuse me, where are they taking her?” I asked the warden.

“To be hanged. Apparently, she had a VERY good time.”

Now, if you had asked me if I ever imagined myself standing near the gallows of Cairo prison trying to negotiate the release of an American trouble maker, I would have said you were crazy. But, there I was negotiating the release of the dirty disheveled messy to the best of my ability. No amount of money seemed adequate. The warden, it seemed, truly disliked Kara and he wanted to see her hanged for her back talk and loose tongue.

It wasn’t until I got desperate and told him that she knew the location of Hamunaptra that he entertained the idea of letting her go. After a somewhat harrowing ordeal for both Kara and I, the warden agreed to let her go for a 25% cut of whatever we found. I suppose Kara’s ordeal was more harrowing than mine, considering the fact that the hangman pulled the lever, but her neck didn’t break. She writhed in agony as she slowly choked to death until the warden gave the signal to cut her down. I gave her a little smile and a thumbs up. She did not look pleased.

Winn and I are packed and we have made all of the preparations for our expedition. Kara agreed to meet us at Giza Port, but I have to question whether a woman who was about to be hung for her crimes would really keep her word. Winn seems to think that she is honorable and will meet us, but only time will tell. For now, the hope of seeing the city of Hamunaptra and unlocking all of its secrets will keep me satiated. That and remembering the feeling of warmth that coursed through my body when she kissed me.


	2. Lena Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Winn prepare to embark on their new adventure when they meet the real, dashing, and rugged Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a long, rough day, but I wanted to give you guys a little something. Enjoy and thanks for reading. 🙂

Teams of explorers swarmed the docks of Giza port. The sun beat down on all of the occupants of the unforgiving Egyptian land. Lena and Winn made their way along the boardwalk quickly. They were besieged by hawkers selling every kind of useless trinket an uneducated tourist could possibly desire.

“I have never seen so many suspicious looking characters gathered in one place. This dock is teaming with every no-good-thug and scoundrel in Egypt.”

“Indeed”, Winn said with a little smile. “My people.”

“Oh shut up. The real question is whether _our_ scoundrel will actually show. It’s hard to imagine someone so dirty and disheveled keeping her word.”

“From what I’ve heard, she is a woman of honor. She will be here. ‘ _Our_ scoundrel’, Lena? Is she yours dear cousin?”

“Oh God, shut up before I sell you to one of these merchants for a bag of dates and a gaudy bracelet.”

Lena and Winn passed over a group of American explorers standing on a barge below them. Lena’s attention was immediately drawn to their conversation when she heard the name “Hamunaptra”.

Lena leaned over to get a better look and listen. She elbowed Winn and he followed suit.

“Do you know who those men are?” Lena asked in a hushed whisper.

“Americans. Scoundrels, as you would say. That one there is William Dey. He’s a real peace of work. Hates women, runs from every fight, wont bed a woman unless she’s married, and I heard he has a small...umm...you know.”

Lena’s face flushed red and she cleared her throat.

“No need for that level of detail, Winn. Just tell me who they are.”

“That adorable little scamp with the scar on his face and the dead eyes is Morgan Edge. Terrible temper, lots of money, and he thinks he the smartest man in the room, no matter who else is present. That last guy is Jonn Jonze. He’s the worst of them all. I guess he was a deserter and a traitor. Not sure how he escaped the hangman’s noose, but I’m sure Edge had something to do with it.”

“Who’s the scrawny guy?”

“That, I don’t know.”

Lena and Winn leaned over a little more and listened closely.

“It’s three days along the Nile, and two days on camel back through the desert”, the scrawny man said confidently.

Edge took a step froward and grabbed the scrawny guy’s shirt. He growled and snapped his teeth like a hungry animal.

“With the money we are paying you, there sure as hell better be something buried beneath all that damn sand.”

Jonze put a hand on Edge’s shoulder to calm him.

“Just say it with me old friend. Ha-mu-nap-tra”, Jonze said with a big grin.

Edge softened and let go of the scrawny guys shirt. He batted Jonze’s hand away and stepped back.

“We aren’t old friends”, he barked loudly.

“Just a figure of speech”, Jonze said with a nervous smile.

“I ass...assure you that I will be the best guide you ever could have asked for sahibs. I will make sure you find everything you every dreamt of.”

Dey pulled out a large knife and pressed it to their little guide’s throat.

“Mxy, you better hope we find everything we are looking for or Edge over here will be the least of your troubles. I’m keeping an eye on you.”

“Too bad those husbands who’s wives you slept with didn’t keep a better eye on their marriages”, Mxy whispered under his breath, knowing he would enrage the violent American.”

Dey grunted and picked Mxy up off the ground. His eyes were full of murderous rage. He threw Mxy hard to the ground. He landed with a resounding thud. He hit his face on a rock and began to bleed.

“Hey hot head, don’t kill the weasel before we find the treasure”, Edge said with a creepy smile.

Dey slipped his knife back in his sheath and kicked dirt into Mxy’s eyes.

Lena and Winn leaned back and continued their conversation.

“Well, it seems to me that those four won’t be much of a threat. With all of that infighting and male pluming and posturing, we will be crossing into Hamunaptra before they can even leave port.” Lena rubbed the back of her neck where little beads of sweat were forming. “Do you really think she’ll be here? She’s already late.”

“Like I said, I think she is a woman of her word.”

“I think she is a dirty, disheveled, rude mess, I don’t like her or trust her one bit”, Lena said angrily balling up her fists.

“Anyone I know?”

Lena and Winn turned around and were completely dumbfounded. Kara stood there, totally unrecognizable save the tone of her voice and her stunning blue eyes. She was freshly showered and looked more like a a beautiful mirage than a dirty prisoner.

Lena couldn’t help looking her up and down.

Her blonde hair, once crusted with the dirt and grime of her jail cell, was now golden and shiny. Her blonde locks flowed over her shoulders and looked like spun silk. The sun hit the water and reflected onto each strand like a kaleidoscope. Her eyes were bluer than the clearest waters and her skin looked so soft, Lena wanted to rub her cheek against Kara’s and live there forever. Kara wore a crisp white button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She looked fresh and clean. Lena could swear she smelled like fresh peaches and honey.

She wore leather bracelets, a leather two pistol shoulder holster, and her shirt was tucked into her belted khaki pants. Her boots were brown leather to match the rest of her outfit. Something about her outfit made Lena’s mouth go dry and the space between her legs go wet with an excitement she had never felt before. Lena shook her head in utter disbelief.

Kara looked so effortlessly rugged, all Lena could do was imagine Kara’s rough hands moving along the most sensitive regions of her body. She imagined dropping to her knees in front of Kara and unbuttoning her pants. She could vividly picture Kara moving a gentle hand to the back of her head and guiding her, slowly with a confident, yet gentle hand.

“Oh umm....hello”, Lena barely managed. The images of Kara carrying her to bed for a night of unbridled passion, flooded her mind and made it impossible for her to form actual words. Her knees shook so much she hand to lean against a railing for a moment.

Kara gave her a curious look just as Winn stepped forward and grabbed Kara’s hand. He held it firmly and shook it vigorously.

“Ready for the treasure hunt of a lifetime?” Winn asked with a giant grin.

Kara let go of Winn’s hand and immediately patted her body checking to make sure her wallet was still where she left it. Once she located it, her body relaxed and she exhaled. She gave Winn a half smile, but didn’t look completely convinced that she could trust the well-dressed pickpocket.

Lena took a step forward and gathered her composure. She puffed out her chest and squared her shoulders with Kara’s.

“Can you seriously look me in the eyes and tell me that this isn’t all just a load of film-flam? Because, if it is, I’m warning you...”, Lena trailed off as Kara stepped forward into her personal space and looked deep into her eyes. Lena stood her ground, but she secretly wished Kara would grab her and kiss her again.

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s arm and narrowed her gaze.

“All I can tell you is that I was protecting some idiot with a God complex and he got himself and the rest of his team killed. I barely managed to escape with my life and that box you and your cousin here ‘found’. All I saw was sand and death but a deal is a deal. I’ll take your bags.”

Kara leaned in even closer and bent over to grab Lena;s bags.

Lena closed her eyes and took Kara in. She smelled so good, Lena could barely resist grabbing her rugged guide The feather-soft graze of her skin against Lena’s already had the distracted Egyptologist thoroughly addicted.

_I want Kara in my bed. I want her to tell me what to do and to punish me if I don’t comply. I want her muscular arms wrapped around me all night. I want her to take me. Jesus Lena! Stop fantasizing. Eye on the prize. You WILL be a Bembridge Scholar! God, her lips. Her perfect lips._

Kara walked up the gang plank and onto the same barge occupied by the Americans.

Lena watched Kara walk away wistfully, a little smile forming at the sides of her mouth. Winn saw everything. She bit her lip and tried desperately to think about flesh-eating scarab beetles devouring human flesh. Anything she could do to stop fantasizing about the dashing, albeit annoyingly gruff, Kara Danvers.

“What was it you said, dear cousin?” Winn asked with a knowing grin. “You’re right. She is nothing but a dirty, disheveled, rude mess. Sure Lena. Sure.”

“Oh shut up, Winn. Come on. Time for me to finally get some experience under my belt.”

Winn grinned. “Is that what we’re calling it now?”

Lena rolled her eyes and punched Winn’s shoulder. She took a few steps up the gang plank and turned around to take in her last moments of today, for tomorrow would only bring images of the past.


	3. Only Idiots Follow Love Into The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena daydreams of more than Hamunaptra and Kara finds out just how feisty Lena can be.

_The Diary of Lena Kieran Luthor, Distracted Aspiring Egyptologist_

_The Nile - 30 May, 1926_

_As we travel slowly down the Nile, I find my mind wandering, not to Hamunaptra, but to the beautiful blonde sitting twenty feet away from me. Her eyes are so blue, it’s hard for me not to stare. I wish I could lose myself in her hair. It looks so silky and soft. I watch her from my periphery as she easily threatens the masculinity of the Americans and my halfwit cousin._

_I can’t help but wonder what she wears to sleep. I can’t stop wondering if she tastes as good as she smells. God! What is wrong with me? An entire lifetime spent researching, with my head in a book, and now on the eve of my destiny, all I can think about are her hands. I just want to feel them on my bare skin._

_We are so close to Hamunaptra, I can taste it in the air. I hear a voice. It’s not the call to Hamunaptra. It is an annoying little voice that tells me to take her hand and find a secluded place to act out the myriad of fantasies that have been swirling around in my mind._

_I am furious. I should be concentrating on the map, but instead I’m sitting here watching her talk to Winn and the Americans, and all I want is to sit on her lap and kiss her until we have no breath left in our bodies. I wonder how she would react._

_She holds her own with the men. While they are busy trying to impress each other, she is quietly watching them and cataloging her observations. It’s sad really. The men have to try so hard to be dashing and brave, but Kara is just effortless. She is so naturally confident, it seems to be giving them a bit of a complex._

_Concentrate Lena! Stop staring at her fingers. Stop staring at the muscles in her forearms. Stop staring at the spot on her neck that you are longing to attack with your tongue. My God!_

_None of this makes any sense. Note to self, tear out this journal entry and burn it. I think I’ve gone mad. Hamunaptra and the book are all I care about. I must keep repeating that._

***

Kara sat on a crate and watched as the Americans and Winn played round after round of cards.

“Care to join us Danvers? We could use another good player”, Winn asked cheerfully.

Kara grabbed a large gunny sack off the ground and stood up.

“Nope. I prefer to gamble with my life, never my money.”

Edge leaned forward and cleared his throat.

“Never? What if I were to wager five-hundred dollars that we get to Hamunaptra before you do?”

Kara shot Edge a cocky smile.

“That wager I will take. You’ve got yourself a bet”, Kara said confidently.

“What has you so confident little lady?” Dey asked with a sneer.

Kara quickly unsheathed her massive hunting knife and threw it hard at Dey’s crotch. It landed point down in the chair, a hair away from his manhood.

“What the hell?” Dey screamed out shrilly.

Kara walked over to Dey, tipped back his chair and yanked the knife out of the wood. She let the chair fall back hard onto the ground.

“I won’t waste my time telling you what you did wrong. Just assume that your very existence is offensive to me.”

Kara looked over at Edge who was laughing at Dey.

“What has you guys so confident?” She asked.

Edge grinned, but his eyes were dark and menacing.

“We have a guide who has been there”, Edge said with a confidence that made Kara’s brow furrow for just a split second.

Dey shook off his frayed nerves and growled.

“Let me guess, if I call you ‘little lady’ again, you won’t miss on purpose.”

“Nope. If you call me ‘little lady’ again, they will never find your body. I didn’t miss on purpose. Count yourself lucky that I’m tired and off my game. You won’t be so lucky next time.”

“You’re a crazy bitch. Hey boys, I guess I’ll just have to try and take a run at Schott’s cousin. She’s a pretty hot piece of ass and she seems far less frigid than this one.”

Winn clenched his jaw. He looked as though he would stand in protest and defend his cousin and Kara, but he thought better of it and sat back down.

Kara turned to walk away, but stopped after a few steps. She turned around quickly, and threw the knife at Dey’s boot. The knife stuck hard into the fancy new leather. Blood began to pool around his foot.

Dey screamed out in pain and grabbed his leg. Predictably, none of the men rushed to his aid. Instead, they continued to play cards and drink the cheap brown alcohol provided by Mxy.

“I’ll kill you Danvers”, Dey screamed out.

Kara grinned. Nothing made her happier than putting an idiot in his place.

“Stay away from Lena. That is my first and final warning. You really should have someone check on that foot. Wouldn’t want it to get infected. There are no doctors where we’re going. Just sand and death.

***

Kara walked over to where Lena was writing in her journal and dropped her gunny sack down on the table. The sound was jarring and startled Lena. She leaned back and let out an annoyed growl.

“I’m sorry if I scared you”, Kara said to Lena. “I didn’t see you there.”

“The only thing that scares me are your manners, Ms. Danvers”, Lena said more aggressively than she intended.

“Still angry that I kissed you?” Kara asked with a little smile.

_Angry? Did I seem angry? I just want you to kiss me again. You smell so good, even in this Egyptian heat. How do you smell that good?_

“That was hardly a kiss. Who says I was angry?”

“Well, I just assumed...”, Kara started. She looked genuinely surprised by Lena’s response. She smiled a little.

_Look at that smile. She’s stunning._

“If I was angry, Ms. Danvers, you would know it.”

“You seem a little angry now”, Kara said treading lightly.

“You dropped your giant sack of whatever the hell all of this is, right in my way. Of course I’m irritated.”

“But the kiss...”, Kara said with a cocky smile.

“Was hardly memorable”, Lena said with a biting tone.

_Wow. I did not mean that to sound so mean. Jesus. What is wrong with me?_

“Ouch. Okay. Noted.”

Lena looked up at Kara as she started to pull out guns, knives and carefully wrapped sticks of dynamite and place them on the table.

“Did I miss something? Are we preparing for war?” Lena asked with a snarky smile.

_Talk about overkill._

Kara pulled out a large hunting knife and started to clean it with an old cloth. Her stoicism made it difficult for Lena to read her.

“The last time I was at Hamunaptra, everyone I was with died. I need to be ready. We need to be ready.”

Lena’s face dropped.

Kara started dismantling the guns and setting them down on the table.

“There’s something out there, you know? Under the sand. Are you sure you want to do this?” Kara asked with a genuine softness Lena wasn’t prepared for.

Lena moved a little closer and put her hand on Kara’s arm.

“I’m looking for a certain artifact, a book actually. Winn seems to think there is a treasure out there. What do you think lies beneath the sand?”

“Evil. The Bedouin believe Hamunaptra is cursed. They call it ‘The Doorway to Hell’.”

“They call it the ‘Passageway to the Underworld’, actually”, Lena said with a know-it-all grin.

Kara looked down and noticed Lena’s hand was still there. She and Lena made eye contact. Kara moved her other hand to Lena’s and rested it there. Lena licked her lips and held her breath.

“I swore to myself that nothing would ever drag me back there. I need you to understand that I am doing this because I am a woman of my word, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, or to any of us for that matter. Well, those obnoxious Americans don’t matter to me, but you...”, Kara trailed off.

Lena couldn’t help but smile. All she wanted was for Kara to care about her. It seemed quick, but Lena was happy to see that her rugged explorer could feel something other than anger and sexual desire.

“Don’t get me wrong, Ms. Danvers, I don’t believe in fairytales. What I do believe is that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there under the sand. The Book of Amun-Ra. It was what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It’s why I came here. Sort of a life’s pursuit.”

Kara leaned in a little closer. Their faces were only inches apart.

“And the fact that the book is made of solid gold doesn’t matter to you?”

_She knows about that? I guess she is smarter than I thought. I have a feeling this woman is going to keep surprising me._

“You know your history, Ms. Danvers.”

“I know my treasure”, Kara said with a little smile.

Kara grabbed another gun and started cleaning it.

Lena stood up and looked out at the dark water. She gathered her things and let out a long deep sigh.

“Good night Ms. Danvers”, Lena said cooly.

She took a few steps and then turned around abruptly.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Why did you kiss me?”

Kara set down the gun she was cleaning and wiped her hands off on a rag. She walked over to Lena and grabbed her waist with one hand. The dashing blonde pulled Lena very close so their faces were only centimeters apart.

“Because I was about to be hanged...and I wanted to.”

Lena could feel her knees go weak. Her whole constitution was shaken.

“Maybe I want to do it again”, Kara said with a sensuality that made Lena quiver.

“I...I...excuse me”, Lena said pushing Kara back hard.

_What is wrong with me? Why do I keep doing this to myself? I want her to kiss me again. We were so close. Why didn’t I kiss her?_

“You are a scoundrel! How dare you treat me like some common floozie?”

Kara smiled a little.

“Sorry. I thought I was picking up on something.”

“You most certainly were not picking up on anything.”

_Oh God. She was definitely picking up on something. I can’t even hide it. For the love of God Lena, go to bed._

“Good night Ms. Danvers.”

“Good night Lena.”

“I prefer Ms. Luthor, thank you.”

Kara grinned.

“Good night Lena.”

Lena growled and stormed off toward the Camel paddock. Kara watched her go and smiled.

Kara heard a little snicker coming from behind some crates sitting on the deck. She moved quickly and grabbed Mxy by the back of the shirt and dragged him out into the open.

“Kara Danvers, my old friend. You’re alive.”

“No thanks to you, Mxy. The last time I saw you, you were abandoning the expedition in Hamunaptra. I assumed you died with everyone else.”

“I assumed you met the same fate”, Mxy said squirming under Kara’s tight grasp. “I see we were both lucky.”

“No Mxy, I was lucky. You’re are a coward. So, you’re the American’s secret weapon. What’s the plan, drag them out to the desert and leave them there to die?”

“No. Unfortunately, these Americans are smart. They only paid me half now. I don’t get the other half until I get them back to Cairo.”

“Smart, but you’ll still find a way to betray them.”

“Danvers, you never believed in Hamunaptra. You know what evil lies beneath the sand. Why are you going back? There is nothing good there.”

Kara looked over at Lena who was trying to pet one of the camels. The camel stirred and made a loud noise. Lena stepped back quickly. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to her.

Kara couldn’t help but smile. She let her eyes settle on the brunette with the piercing green eyes. Her jet black hair fell out of the tight bun on the back of her head and draped around her face. Her glasses rested uneasy on the bridge of her nose, and she seemed to be watching Kara without really watching her. Kara found Lena so endearing, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“That woman over there saved my life. She wants to find Hamunaptra. I figured it was the least I could do.”

“Ah, love”, Mxy said with a cruel sneer.

“Hardly.”

“Only idiots follow love into the desert.”

“Only idiots betray the people they are meant to guide, and leave them for dead in the middle of the desert, Mxy.”

Before Mxy could say another word, Kara picked him up and threw him over the side of the boat effortlessly. He splashed into the water and screamed out.

“I’ll kill you Danvers!”

Kara looked over the side of the boat and smiled.

“You’re the second person to say that to me tonight, and yet, I think I will sleep just fine. Good luck you little weasel.”

Kara grinned and turned back to the table where her weapons were still laid out.

She looked down at the ground and saw three sets of wet footprints that appeared to have come over the side railing of the barge. Her body stiffened and she looked around, alert and ready for battle.


	4. The Hook, The Brute, and a Very Angry Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s hormones, uninvited guests and an unexpected fire fight add a new level of complication to the team’s journey. 😁

Lena slipped into her nightgown and pulled the pin from her bun. Her shiny black hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. She grabbed her silver hairbrush and began to run it through her hair, careful to count each stroke. Lena sat down and stared into the mirror.

“The Book of Amun-Ra, Lena. That is why you are here. The book and all of the secrets it contains. Stop being an idiot Lena. Stop this. This is your life’s pursuit. Think of how proud mother and father would be. Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about that damn kiss. You’re pathetic. You will be a Bembridge Scholar. Think about the Book of Amun-Ra. I hate repeating myself even when I’m talking to myself. I must sound completely mad. Think about Hamunaptra. Think about your dreams finally coming true.”

Lena heard a loud thump and leapt from her seat. She looked around with a start.

She surveyed the room, but there didn’t seem to be anything there. She turned back around and continued her anti-pep talk.

“Jesus, what is wrong with me? I’m so on edge. I will not think about her lips and how soft they are. I will not think about her blue eyes and how perfect they are. I will not think about how strong she is or how I want her to bust into my cabin, strip me naked, and dominate me. Oh lord!”

A loud knock at the door broke her concentration and made her leap from her seat once more. She opened the door and found Kara breathing heavy, a little sweat glistening on her forehead.

“Ms. Danvers, I assure you whatever your intentions are for this visit, I really am very tired and in no mood to continue our conversation about that kiss.”

_Oh God, did she hear me?_

Kara looked down at the ground. The wet footprints were leading straight into Lena’s cabin. Kara looked past Lena and clenched her jaw.

“Can I help you with something?” Lena asked watching Kara trying to sneak a peak behind her. It’s rude not to look at someone when they are trying to talk to you.”

Kara wrapped a hand around Lena’s waist and pulled her in close. She pressed her soft wet lips to Lena’s ear and whispered softly.

“I want to kiss you so bad right now, but I’m pretty sure we have some uninvited guests and their footprints are leading right into your cabin. Can I get a rain check?”

Suddenly, a man dressed head to toe in black leapt out of Lena’s closet. He had a hook for a hand and a cruel, scarred face. Both of his cheeks were adorned with tattoos and he growled angrily. He grabbed Lena quickly from behind and pressed his hook knife to her neck.

“Where is the map?” The invader demanded with a growl.

“Map?” Lena asked trying desperately to play dumb. She looked down at the table where the map was laying and gave herself away. 

The hook-handed villain reached for the map and Lena kicked him hard in the leg. She moved out of the way, just long enough for Kara to shoot him in the chest with both revolvers. Lena moved quickly to Kara’s side and grabbed her arm. The window flew open and another man with the same face tattoos and gothic attire opened fire on the two women. Kara fired round after round until he fell back and screamed out in pain. Lamps full of oil and flame burst during the fire fight. Before they could blink, the whole room was set ablaze.

“Come with me”, Kara shouted. 

Lena held Kara’s arm tight as they weaved down the hall and around corners, carefully avoiding the gunfire.

“What about the map?” Lena asked looking back at her fiery quarters.

“Don’t worry. I’m the map. It’s locked up tight in my brain. We’ll be fine.”

“I sure hope so”, Lena said thoroughly unconvinced.

It took only moments before the barge was overrun with more menacing men in black. A full-on fire fight broke out between them and the passengers on the barge. The Americans were especially eager to show their firepower in the battle.

Kara grabbed her gunny sack and shoved it into Lena’s ams unceremoniously.

“Here, hold this”, Kara said gruffly.

Kara fired off every last bullet in both revolvers. She stopped to reload as shots continued to whizz by her head and burrow deep into the wall behind her. The bullets got so close, Lena had to grab Kara and yank her hard to the side to prevent her from being shot in the head.

Kara looked over at Lena, smiled and kissed her cheek when she realized Lena had saved her life. Lena couldn’t help but grin.

“Come on”, Kara said grabbing Lena’s hand and running across the deck of the fiery craft. Kara expertly dispatched all of their would-be attackers. They ran until they reached the rail at the side of the barge.

“Can you swim?” Kara asked Lena abruptly.

“Yes, of course. When I find the need to swim, I can swim.”

Kara bent down and picked Lena up in her arms effortlessly. Lena’s whole body shook, not from the shock or the cold, but from the feel of Kara’s arms wrapped around her.

“I am very sorry Lena, but you’re going to need to swim. I’ll be right behind you.”

Lena looked around confused. Kara leaned down and kissed Lena passionately. Lena closed her eyes and kissed Kara back. She moved her hand to Kara’s cheek and smiled. All of a sudden, she felt her body lift higher. Before she could say a word, Kara threw her over the side and into the water.

Lena landed with a loud splash. She let out an annoyed growl. 

Lena found her bearings and started to swim towards the riverbank. She looked back and saw Kara still on the ship, trying to shoot her way out of what seemed like an impossible situation. Lena watched with horror as the whole barge caught fire. All of the occupants of the burning disaster leapt over the edge into the dark black water. They began to swim hard towards the riverbank.

***

Groups of men and horses swam and waded through the water. Lena, Kara and Winn managed to find each other as they made their way to land.

“What a mess. We’ve lost everything. My clothes, my books, our tools. I’m so cold”, Kara said shaking off the water.

“Don’t worry. We will be just fine”, Kara said with a confident smile. 

“Hey, you threw me into the water!” Lena said hitting Kara’s shoulder angrily. Kara was unaffected by the hit.

“Sorry, desperate times call for desperate measures. There was no time for hesitation, and I was concerned that you would hesitate.”

“What on earth do you mean? Why would you think I would hesitate?”

“When I look into your eyes, I get the sense that you want to kiss me, but you hesitate. Your eyes are bright, your lips pucker, but you push me away. That kind of hesitation bleeds into all of your decisions.”

Lena stood dripping from head to toe and shaking with anger.

“I most certainly do not...I mean...my face does no such thing. Oh forget it. Stay away from me and don’t try to kiss me again if you know what’s good for you.”

Lena stomped away from Kara angrily and started heading inland.

“You’re nothing but a brute!” Lena yelled out as she wrung out her nightgown.

A waterlogged and irritated Mxy screamed across the river at Kara.

“HEY DANVERS! IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE ALL OF THE HORSES!”

Kara laughed.

“HEY MXY! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER!”

Mxy looked around and realized that Kara was correct. Now he, the Americans and all of the horses were stranded on the wrong bank.

Winn smiled.

“Wow Kara, you’re really popular tonight, aren’t you?”

Winn gave her a poorly-timed wink and a goofy grin. Kara placed a hand on Winn’s shoulder and pushed him just hard enough to knock him onto his ass.

“Oh shut up.”

***

Kara found a place for them to take shelter and lit a fire to keep them warm over night. She tried to make Lena more comfortable by offering up her coat, but Lena was still furious with her for throwing her into the water.

Lena didn’t say a single word to Kara all night, preferring to shake and shiver, rather than take advantage of Kara’s kindness. Kara waited until Lena was fast asleep and covered her with her coat anyway.

***

The Bedouin trading post had everything their little expedition needed. Kara and Winn went to see about some transportation and Lena headed off on her own to see if she could find dry clothing and a new journal.

Kara stood next to Winn as he tried in vain to negotiate a better deal with the man selling camels.

“That price is absolutely ridiculous. I refused to be gauged. These overgrown fleabags aren’t worth half that.”

Kara slapped Winn hard on the back.

“Pay the man, Schott. We don’t have the time to argue.”

Winn begrudgingly pulled out this wallet and handed the trader a small wad of cash.

Kara grabbed the camel lead ropes and started to pull them towards the center of the trading post.

“I wonder where Lena is”, Winn said looking around.

“I don’t know, but we’d better find your cousin fast if we want to beat the other team to Hamunaptra.”

Winn smiled and pointed behind Kara.

“Looks like she found what she was looking for.”

Kara turned around and saw Lena approaching. The stunning brunette was dressed head to toe in black silks. She wore a lacy cover over her mouth. Her green eyes were bright and she gave Kara a little smile that melted the rugged hero’s heart.

Lena stopped a few feet away from Kara.

“Feeling better?” Kara asked Lena cautiously optimistic.

“I am, thank you.”

“I’m sorry you lost everything, but you sure made the best out of a bad situation”, Kara said looking Lena up and down shamelessly.

“I’m sorry I was so angry with you last night. I was just cold and tired. You saved my life and I really appreciate it. Maybe next time, let me jump into the water myself.”

“Noted. I’m really sorry. Things were kind of crazy last night, but you saved my life too. That bullet got a little close to my head. Thank you for being there.”

“Happy to be of assistance. Just don’t toss me in the water again or I’ll let you fend for yourself next time”, Lena said with a mischievous smile.

“Gotcha.”

Kara and Lena stood only inches apart. Winn and the Warden stood off to the side watching the two women connect. The chemistry between them was palpable and undeniable.

***

Lena found riding a camel surprisingly easy once she got the hang of it. She and Kara rode side by side as they made their way through the unforgiving desert. What might have been an uncomfortable journey was made almost pleasant because the two of them were together. Lena snuck little glances at Kara.

_She is so beautiful. After everything we went through, she still looks perfect._

“I can’t believe you gave me your jacket after I was so awful to you last night”, Lena said with a chuckle. “I’m really sorry. I assure you, I’m usually not this crazy.”

“You had every right to be upset. I should have been gentler. The truth is, I’ve bounced around Egypt for years and I haven’t come across many sophisticated women. Really, I haven’t come across many women at all. I admit, my manners are a bit out of practice. Men require a tougher approach. I’m really sorry.”

_You’re a brute, but I kind of like it._

“Thank you for being so kind. You’ve been a lot more chivalrous than any of the men have been. I appreciate that.”

“It wouldn’t be difficult to be more civilized than the men. They set the bar low.”

Lena giggled.

“So, how long will it take us to get to Hamunaptra from here?”

“We can be there before sunrise if we ride all night. Will you be okay riding through the night?”

“Of course! Anything that gets us there faster.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Kara asked with a soft smile.

“I suppose you’ve earned an answer or two. For the jacket thing, I mean”, Lena said with a playful grin.

“You seem pretty smart. Why are you chasing this dream so hard? You have to know this is dangerous. You saw those assassins on the barge. You don’t have to do this.”

“I won’t be scared off by brigands or thieves. This is my destiny. No good Egyptologist worth their salt would be scared off from this quest. Are you having second thoughts? Are you afraid of what’s out there?”

“Nope. Not afraid. Just cautious. I have no problem running into danger myself, but now I have more than myself to worry about.”

_How is she so sweet? She’s worried about me._

“Thank you for considering my safety. I really appreciate it.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about you at all. You’re powered by crazy. You’ll probably end up saving my life. It’s your idiot cousin I’m worried about. He doesn’t exactly instill confidence”, Kara said with a playful chuckle.

Lena laughed with Kara.

“Winn is a bit of a damsel in distress, isn’t he?”

Winn heard his name and whipped his camel hard in an effort to catch up to Kara and Lena. 

“Did I here my name?” Winn asked cheerfully.

Kara and Lena both laughed and shook their heads.

A warm wind whipped around them and filled Kara with a strange sense of foreboding. She looked behind them and saw a menacing line of riders on horseback perched atop one of the hills in the distance. Kara looked at Lena who was still laughing. She looked so happy, but Kara knew in her heart that they were headed for darkness. She knew all that waited for them under the sand was death and destruction. Her mission wasn’t to find a book or treasure. Her mission was to keep Lena safe.


	5. Don’t Bring A Scimitar To A Dynamite Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two expeditions find the lost city of Hamunaptra and begin to explore the ruins. 
> 
> Exciting discoveries are made, lives are lost, and Lena, the aspiring Egyptologist, lets go and finds pure joy in Kara’s arms.
> 
> Warning!!! Smut alert. The tail end of this chapter is not for the faint of heart. Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your patience and for reading. Happy Weekend!

The four haggard camels trotted faithfully through the night. Lena, Winn, and the Warden slumbered peacefully, lulled to their rest by the steady motion of their camel’s trot. Kara led the way, wide awake and alert, guiding their party across the seemingly endless and barren expanse. She looked behind her at regular intervals, prepared for anything. She knew it was only a matter of time before the shadow riders who had been pacing them, made themselves known.

The blonde adventurer rode close to Lena as she slumbered. It was clear from her posture, that she wanted to protect the emerald eyed beauty. She did her best to set Lena right on the back of her camel as she leaned too far in one direction or the other.

Kara loved the quiet of the desert night. She took the rare opportunity to stare at Lena as she slept, an opportunity only afforded to her by the other’s peaceful slumber. The Warden’s occasional snores were the only harsh sounds in an otherwise peaceful escape.

Kara allowed her eyes to rest on Lena’s soft features. Her smooth alabaster skin and her perfect lips made Kara feel something she had never felt before. She longed to kiss her desperately. Her beauty was all consuming.

Lena’s camel spit and grunted loudly. Lena was startled awake and almost fell off, but Kara wrapped a strong arm around her and helped her find her center. She left her arm on Lena’s back for en extra beat to make sure she was really okay.

“Good Lord! I am so sorry. I have no idea what happened. Thank you Ms. Danvers.”

“Don’t be sorry. These camels are unpredictable beasts. I’ve got you.”

Lena looked deep into Kara’s eyes and smiled softly. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

“You do don’t you? Have me, I mean”, Lena said a little suggestively.

“Always”, Kara retorted confidently.

Lena averted her eyes, desperate to hide her growing attraction and longing.

“Are you okay, Lena?”

_No. I need you. I need to be close to you. I want to taste your lips again._

“Yes. Just a little tired. Hard to believe anyone could sleep considering where we are headed.”

Kara rubbed Lena’s back gently.

“Close your eyes and get some rest. We will be there soon. I’ll stay close to make sure you don’t fall.”

Lena let out a little sigh and closed her eyes. Kara pulled her hand away from Lena’s back.

“Please...please leave it there. I mean, only if you don’t mind. I feel safer”, Lena whispered softly.

Kara moved her hand to Lena’s back and cradled it gently. Lena’s body relaxed and she was able to doze off once more. Kara pulled her hand away just long enough to wrap her jacket around Lena’s shoulders. She pressed her hand against Lena and looked up at the stars, taking in the feeling of peaceful serenity. She knew in her heart that no serenity waited for them in Hamunaptra.

***

The party reached the crest of the dune just before sunrise. Lena and Kara still rode close together. Lena stretched her arms towards the sky and yawned. Winn barked at the Warden for his snoring and poor hygiene, but Kara and Lena only had eyes for each other.

The American expedition rode up alongside them, cocky and eager.

“Nice camel, Danvers”, Dey said with a sneer.

“Remember our bet Danvers. Five-hundred cash to whoever gets to the city first”, Edge said with a confident grin.

Kara patted her camel’s cheek and shot Dey a cocky smile of her own.

“She’ll do the job. See you in Hamunaptra”, Kara said confidently. “Hey, how’s the foot?” Kara asked with a chuckle.

Dey growled and held his leg. His face contorted into a look of pure rage. Kara laughed and moved her camel to the edge of the crest. Lena followed.

“What do we do now?” Lena asked with a giant grin.

“Wait for it.” Kara said with a wink.

“What are we waiting for?” Lena asked.

“You’ll see. We’re about to be shown the way.”

The sun rose and slowly the lost city of Hamanaptra appeared before them, a beautiful sight in the center of the barren sand.

Kara and Lena whipped their camels hard. They took off at breakneck speed across the sand. The Warden and Winn followed shortly behind. Mxy and the American expedition whipped their horses and caught up quickly. Lena encouraged her camel to speed up by whipping it harder and making odd noises of encouragement. No one watching her would ever know she had just learned how to ride. Her camel took off quickly and sped across the sand.

Winn pumped his fist in the air and shouted praise for his adventurous cousin.

“Go Lena! Go!”

She and Kara were the first riders to cross the border of the ruins and stake their claim to a dig site.

***

Lena, Kara, Winn and the Warden set up camp and began to unpack. Lena looked up at a large statue and smiled.

“That’s the statue of Anubis. Its legs go deep under ground. According to Bembridge Scholars, that’s where we will find a secret compartment containing the book of Amun-Ra.

“Excellent. And where is the treasure?”, the Warden asked with a smarmy tone.

Lena surveyed the area around the statue. She uncovered a shiny disc laying on the ground and dusted it off. Kara walked over to Lena and gave her a sheepish grin.

“What are you doing there?”

“You’ll see. It’s a bit of Ancient Egyptian magic.”

Kara held a leather roll in her hand.

“What’s that?”

“It’s just a little something I borrowed off of our American friends. I thought it might come in handy. I figured you would need it.”

Kara handed Lena the roll with a sweet smile and quickly turned to help Winn and the Warden uncover more of the discs.

Lena unwrapped the leather roll and found a beautiful set of archaeological tools she would need for their dig. Lena’s tools were all lost when the barge sank. She ran her hand across the tools and beamed. She looked up and her eyes met Kara’s instantly. No words needed to be spoken between them to establish how intense their connection was. Just a look or a little smile was all they needed to know.

***

The American expedition was large, loud and overbearing. Two dozens diggers, an Egyptologist, Mxy, and the gun-toting Americans spread out and looked for anything that might be of any value.

Their work site was expansive and, miraculously, they seemed to have every tool needed to excavate the hidden treasures of Hamunaptra, save a beautiful set of archaeological tools. The only problem was that they had no idea what they were doing, and absolutely no idea where they should begin digging.

Lena, Winn and the Warden worked at the opposite end of the ruins positioning the large metal discs in place. Kara tied a rope around a pillar and threw the remainder of the rope down an open crevice leading underground.

“Turn yours slightly to the left, Winn.”

Lena grabbed her new journal and pen and began to write.

**_The Journal of Lena Kieran Luthor, Egyptologist_ **

_Well, I finally did it. I finally found the lost city of Hamunaptra. We are currently setting up the mirrors to light the way to the Book of Amun-Ra. I must admit, I am filled with even more excitement than I imagined._

Lena’s concentration was broken by the whimpering of her inquisitive cousin.

“Why are we holding these giant...um shields, I’m guessing?” Winn asked struggling to hold his up.

“They are mirrors. Very ancient mirrors the Egyptians used to light the way, Winn. Be careful!”

Winn and the Warden seemed confused. Lena grunted and threw her arms up in the air. She looked over at Kara who was pulling hard on the rope to check that it was secure. She stared at the muscles in her arms and watched a bead of sweat slowly move from her neck, down her chest and into her white shirt. She continued to write in her journal.

_I am thrilled to be here, but I am also finding it difficult to concentrate thanks to our stunning guide. Look at her muscles. She is so strong, so confident. I want her arms around me again. I want to feel her hands on my skin. Why does she have to be so beautiful? It would be much easier to concentrate on the task at hand if I wasn’t fantasizing about her picking me up in her arms again. We are finally here and I can only picture her moving her rough calloused hands along my inner thighs and spreading my legs. Stop it Lena. Stop it right now. Look at her forearms. How does she make everything look so effortless? How is Winn such a wimp? He is so embarrassing sometimes. Maybe Kara can teach him a thing or two. Jesus. Why does she have to be so beautiful? I need to concentrate. We are finally here._

Kara smiled at Lena and suddenly, the budding young Egyptologist slash Librarian became flustered and dropped her journal into the sand.

“This is so inconvenient. Very inconvenient indeed”, Lena whispered under her breath.

“Did you say something Lena?” Winn asked.

Lena suddenly felt very flustered. Her face flushed beet red and she looked down at the ground.

“Get a hold of your mirror and stop worrying about what I’m saying!”

***

Mxy, the subpar Egyptologist, and the Americans stood together watching Lena, Winn and Kara working.

“Do they know something we don’t know?” Jonze asked their bumbling Egyptologist.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Their expedition, if you dare call it that, is being led by a woman of all things. She doesn’t have the brains to guide school children through a museum tour. You are in far better hands, I assure you”, he said with an air, not of sophistication, but of misplaced and undeserved confidence.

Edge slapped the Egyptologist hard on the back.

“Man after my own heart. See, he knows women are nothing but mindless playthings. I can’t wait to put that Danvers in her place”, Edge said gruffly.

Jonze stepped forward and spit into the sand.

“Judging from her ability to put both of you in your place, I would say she’s not a woman to be underestimated. I would also keep an eye on that Luthor woman. There is more there than meets the eye with her.”

***

Kara put her arms up and helped Lena repel down into the underground chamber. The moment her feet touched the ground, she lost her balance and fell into Kara’s arms. Kara held onto Lena tight and helped her find her footing. Their faces were only inches apart. They stood there for just a beat, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together tightly.

“Thank you Ms. Danvers.”

“You’re welcome”, Kara said as she took a step back.

Kara picked up the torch from the ground and held it high.

Lena looked around at the darkened chamber and marveled at her surroundings.

“Do you realize, we are standing in a room that no one has entered in over four thousand years?”

“That explains the foul smell”, Winn said sniffing the stale air. He looked around and saw the Warden standing next to him. He realized quickly that it was the Warden, and not the stale chamber that made the air smell so bad.

Lena brushed cobwebs off a large metal disc leaning against the wall and positioned it on its pedestal. She aimed it at the ray of light shining in from the outer mirrors. The ray of light hit the metal disc and shot from one disc to another around the room until the entire chamber was miraculously bathed in light.

“That’s a neat trick”, Kara said with a surprised smile.

“Oh my God, it’s a preparation room.”

“Preparation for what?” Kara asked.

Lena grinned dreamily.

“The afterlife.”

Kara looked a little disturbed. Lena took her hand and smiled warmly. She spoke softly and without a hint of condescension.

“This is where they prepared the bodies for mummification. It was a very sacred place.”

The moment Lena’s hand touched Kara’s skin, her body relaxed and her whole countenance seemed to soften. Kara grinned.

All of a sudden, they heard strange noises throughout the chamber. It sounded like their were thousands of bugs crawling around in the walls. Kara drew both of her guns and pulled Lena behind her. Lena typically didn’t appreciate men underestimating her or being overprotective, but there was something very sexy, and not at all insulting about Kara’s desire to keep her safe. Lena loved the way Kara protected her. She felt at ease with her brave hero.

Winn pulled out a tiny gun and pointed it at the darkness as Kara led the way down the darkened halls. Kara turned a corner quickly and was met by a dozen gun barrels and the hideous faces of the American expedition. Everyone stood, guns drawn, and pointed at each other.

“This is our dig site Danvers. Clear off ”, Dey said with a growl.

“We were here first”, Kara said pointing her gun directly at Dey.

Lena looked down at the sand and saw a small rectangular crevice. She kicked a few rocks and they fell through the hole. She could see that there was something beneath the chamber they stood in. She tried to get Kara’s attention, but she was busy intimidating the American expedition.

Lena stepped between Kara and the Americans and smiled sweetly.

“Let’s all be adults about this. If we are going to work together, we must learn to share. There are plenty of places to dig. Plenty of places”, Lena said to Kara, placing particular emphasis on the word “plenty”.

She placed a hand on Kara’s arm warmly and looked into her eyes. Kara uncocked her gun and dropped her arm to her side.

***

The moment Lena saw the crevice in the stone floor, she knew the chamber underneath was likely to be a more advantageous spot for accessing the secrets buried beneath the statue.

Kara hit the ceiling hard with a sledgehammer. Lena walked around the chamber happily reading hieroglyphics.

“According to these hieroglyphics, we are underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs.”

“Are you sure we can find this compartment thing you’re looking for?”, Kara asked.

“Yes, if those horrible men don’t beat us to it.”

Winn looked around.

“I wonder where our smelly little friend is.”

***

The warden slinked his way through the halls of the underground chamber. He came across a wall adorned with blue gold scarab beetles. He pulled out his knife and began to chip them off the wall. He tossed them into his bag and grinned devilishly.

***

“Let me get this straight, they ripped out your guts and stuck them in jars?” Kara asked looking deeply disturbed.

“Exactly. And they took out your heart as well. And do you know how they took out your brains?” Lena’s face lit up with excitement.

“Jeez Lena, spare us the gory details”, Winn said turning green.

“They would take a sharp, red hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things around for a bit and rip it all out through your nostrils.”

“Ouch!”, Kara said holding her nose.

Lena smiled and placed a hand on Kara’s cheek.

“You’re adorable. It wouldn’t be painful because people were mummified after they died.”

Winn took a wide swing with his makeshift golf club and hit the wall. Suddenly the ceiling opened up and caved in. A large object fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground with a resounding thud. Dust and debris obscured their vision and choked the air from the chamber. After the dust had settled, Lena stepped forward to investigate their accidental find.

“Oh my God, it’s a sarcophagus buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance or he did something very naughty.”

***

The Warden continued to pull the blue gold scarabs from the wall and place them in his bag. One of the scarabs fell to the ground and began to move around. It’s outer shell cracked open and a live scarab beetle scurried out and immediately slipped into the wardens shoe. The moment the Warden started to feel the scarab crawl it’s way under his skin, it was already too late to stop the attack. The beetle worked it’s way up the Warden’s body, up his chest, into his neck and eventually moving it’s way into his skull. He tried, in vain, to stop the flesh eater from moving, but there was no stopping the mysterious creature. The Warden howled out in pain.

***

Lena rolled out the leather roll of archaeological tools and pulled out a brush. She began to carefully and methodically, move the dust away from the hieroglyphics written on the top of the sarcophagus.

“Well, who its it?”, Winn asked not really caring.

“He who shall not be named”, Lena read aloud.

Kara leaned down and blew the dust away from an odd shape peaking through.

“Hey, this looks like some sort of a lock”, Kara said.

“Well, whoever was in here, sure wasn’t getting out.” Winn pointed at the sarcophagus and chuckled.

“Yeah. No kidding.” Kara ran her fingers around the edges of the lock curiously. “It will take us a month to crack into this thing without a key.”

Lena immediately perked up.

“A key. A key! Yes!” She said as she grabbed her bag and pulled out the puzzle box. She opened the box and held it up. “That’s what the man on the barge was talking about. He kept saying he wanted the key. He was looking for a key.”

“What are you talking about? Hey, that’s mine”, Winn said when he saw the box in Lena’s hand.

Lena placed the open puzzle box face down, and found it was a perfect fit for the lock. Before she could open it, they heard the loud desperate screams of the Warden coming from the other room. They ran out of the chamber and found the Warden screaming and running towards them. He ran hard into a wall and dropped dead on the spot.

***

The desert night was cool and calm. Kara, Lena and Winn sat huddled close together near the fireside.

“What do you suppose could have killed him?” Lena asked Winn with a somber tone.

Kara added some sticks to the fire.

“Seems the other expedition had a little misfortune of their own today. A few of their diggers were melted.”

“Melted? How?”Lena asked curiously.

“Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some kind of booby trap.”

Winn looked around nervously.

“Maybe this place really is cursed.”

“Oh for goodness sake, you two”, Lena said a little huffy.

“Don’t believe in curses?” Kara gabbed her gun and smiled.

“Of course not. If I can see it and touch it, then it’s real.”

Kara cocked her gun.

“I believe in being prepared.”

Winn grabbed the Warden’s bag and opened it up.

“Let’s see what the Warden believed in.”

Winn slowly moved his hand into the bag where the Warden had placed the rest of the scarab beetles.

“Ouch!” Winn screamed pulling his hand out of the bag quickly.

“What?”, Lena asked worried.

“There’s a broken bottle in here.” Winn pulled out the bottle. “Nice, Glen Livet, twelve years old.”

Suddenly, they could hear the sound of horses approaching in the distance. Kara took the rifle she had in her hands and handed it to Lena.

“Take this and stay here”, she said already moving away.

“No! Wait. Wait for me”, Lena shouted as she quickly got to her feet and chased after Kara.

Winn followed Lena under duress.

“Didn’t she just say ‘stay here’?”

Kara ran through the ruins towards the sound of the horses. The American camp was completely under siege. The familiar warriors in black attacked the American expedition on horseback with scimitars and fire. The Americans defended themselves with guns, but the warriors had the upper hand.

Kara and Lena fought off attacker after attacker first with their guns and then Kara started throwing punches and dragging the men off their horses.

Kara was surprised when a beautiful woman, dressed in black dropped from her horse onto the ground and held up a scimitar ready to fight. Kara smiled, grabbed a stick of dynamite and lit the fuse. She held it up to the woman confidently. The woman dropped her sword to her side.

“ENOUGH! We will shed no more blood here. You must leave this place or die. You have one day.” The woman grabbed the reigns of her horse and hopped back on quickly. “Come. Let’s go!” She shouted to the other warriors dressed in black and they rode off into the desert as quickly as they arrived.

Kara looked down and saw Lena on the ground. She looked like she was knocked down during the battle. Kara moved to Lena’s side quickly and helped her to her feet. She caressed Lena’s cheek and stared deep into her eyes.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” The blonde hero asked with a furrowed brow and clenched jaw.

“I’m okay.”

The Americans walked over with smiles on their faces.

“Well, there definitely must be treasure here if those guys are trying to keep us away”, Edge said with a Cheshire Cat grin.

“They’re a desert people. They care about water, not gold and not treasure. “

***

Kara and Lena sat close together near the fire. Winn sat taking sips of the Glen Livet. Kara and Lena each took a swig. Lena had a few more swigs than Kara. She finally started to relax.

Jonze approached cautiously.

“Hey, we were thinking that maybe we should combine our camps, you know, just for safety sake.”

Kara looked up at Jonze.

“I think we’re fine right here.”

“You know, they do have a lot of guns over there in the other camp. You know, I might fancy another game of cards with my American friends.”

Winn got up from the ground and grabbed his stuff.

“Are you two coming?” Winn asked.

“Sure. We’re right behind you”, Lena said shooting Kara a wink.

“Great. Great”, Winn said following Jonze. “I’ll see you over there.”

“Don’t hold your breath”, Lena whispered to Kara and chuckled.

The moment they were alone, Kara moved closer to Lena. She moved a hand to Lena’s forehead where she had a little scrape.

“Does it hurt?”

“Nope. I’m as right as rain”, Lena said with a little hiccup.

“It looks like the Glen Livet did the trick. You seem more relaxed now.”

“Are you okay? You must be exhausted. Do you ever sleep?”

“I’m good”, Kara said with a sweet smile. “I sleep when I can, but only when no one else needs me.” She moved her hand to Lena’s cheek and brushed hair out of her eyes.

“Can I ask you a question Ms. Danvers?”

“Nope.”

“Really?”

“You can ask me anything you like if you start calling me Kara.”

Lena smiled and rested a hand on Kara’s arm.

“Kara, will you show me how to knock out a man? You do it so effortlessly.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and held it close to her face. “And look, your knuckles aren’t bruised or bloody. You have to show me. Show me now!”

Kara chuckled.

“You’re cute when you’re drunk Ms. Luthor.”

“I’m not drunk. I’m just toasty.”

“You’re cute when you’re toasty Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you. I will take that as a compliment. Now, show me how to throw a punch.”

Kara stood up and put a hand out to Lena. She helped her up from the ground, but she could see she was a little unsteady. Kara guided Lena to an open clearing near their camp and put up her hands, palms facing Lena.

“Okay, pretend my hands are your attacker’s face. Make a fist, not too tight and hit my hand.”

Lena took a swing and hit Kara’s hand. It was a soft punch.

“Okay. How was that.”

“Good. You hit the target. Now, Try hitting it a little bit harder.”

Lena pulled back and swung hard with all of her might. She missed Kara’s hand, spun around and almost fell over. Kara caught Lena and held her close. Their lips were centimeters apart.

“Your lips are so soft. They are like clouds”, Lena said with another hiccup.

Kara scooped Lena up in her arms and held her for a moment.

“Come on. I think it’s time for you to lay down and get some rest.”

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s chest.

“I like it when you pick me up. It’s lovely. My God, this is why alcohol is no good. I can’t seem to keep my mouth shut. This is not conduct becoming a future Bembridge Scholar.”

Kara laid Lena down on the blanket and folded her jacket up for her to use as a pillow.

Kara went to pull away but Lena grabbed her hand.

“Stay here. Lay down with me.”

“I don’t know if that’s a very good idea.”

“Why? We are just two people, laying down so the world will stop spinning. Please. Lay here and talk to me. You can share my pillow”, Lena said patting Kara’s jacket.

Kara couldn’t help but grin. She pulled out her guns and laid them down on her pack. She got down on the ground and laid next to Lena. Lena moved closer and pushed the jacket over so it rested under both of their heads.

“I bet you’re wondering what a place like me is doing in a girl like this”, Lena said with another little hiccup.

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s cheek.

“Something like that.”

“Egypt is in my blood. My father was a famous explorer who fell madly in love with Egypt. He loved it so much, he travelled to Egypt and married my mother who was Egyptian, and an amazing explorer in her own right.”

“I understand your father, your mother, and your brother, but why are you here?”

Lena pulled back and pouted. Her eyebrows raised and she looked offended.

“I may not be an explorer, adventurer, treasure hunter, or gunfighter, Ms. Danvers, but I’m proud of what I am.”

“And what is that?”

“I’m a Librarian!”

Kara chuckled a little.

“You’re an adorable Librarian.”

Lena put a hand on each side of Kara’s neck.

“I’m going to kiss you Ms. Danvers.”

“No you’re not.”

“Why not?” Lena pulled back confused.

“Not until you call me Kara.”

“Okay. I’m going to kiss you, Kara.”

“You have been drinking. You might wake up in a few hours and regret it all.”

“I won’t. Lena. I mean, call me Lena. I’m sorry I’ve been so dreadful with you. You get under my skin in the most surprising way.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her close. She moved her lips gently over Lena’s. Lena responded by wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and kissing her very softly. She whispered in Kara’s ear.

“I want you, Kara. I want you so bad. I want you to touch me so bad.”

Kara moved her hands up and down Lena’s back and kissed her passionately. Kara pulled back and Lena yawned.

“I want you too, Lena. More than you could possibly comprehend, but you have been drinking and you’re exhausted. The moment you’re sober and awake, you’re mine”, Kara said grabbing Lena’s hips and pulling them close.

Lena kissed Kara’s cheek and rested her head against her chest. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hand around Kara’s arm.

“Deal. Kara...”, Lena started.

“Yes.”

“Thank you for making me feel safe.”

***

Lena’s eyes popped open a few hours before sunrise. The sky was still dark and everything was quiet, save the sound of the wind whipping across the desert and through the ruins of Hamunaptra. She looked over at Kara who was fast asleep. She leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She tasted like honey.

She knew in her heart that she should be good. She should lay back, close her eyes and get some sleep, but she wanted Kara. Nothing had changed. Clarity of mind had only increased her desire. The fire still burned next to them. She looked around and confirmed that there were no watchful eyes. She quickly undressed from head to toe and grabbed the other blanket from Kara’s pack. Lena wrapped the blanket around her back and laid down on top of Kara. She moved her hands along her thighs and spread her legs. She felt terribly naughty touching Kara this way with her asleep. She whispered softly.

“Kara. Kara wake up.”

Kara’s eyes opened and she was met with a beautiful vision of Lena’s perfect breasts and her sweet, disarming smile. Kara grinned.

“What’s this?”

“I don’t want to wait any longer. We have no idea what tomorrow will bring with acid booby traps and mystery deaths, but tonight I know I want you.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her tight. Lena let her hands travel up and down Kara’s body. She moved her hand between Kara’s legs and rubbed as she pressed her mouth to Kara’s and lapped and sucked at her tongue. Kara rolled Lena over onto her back and kissed her neck. She moved her calloused hands over Lena’s smooth skin. She ran her tongue down her neck, across her shoulder and down her chest to her breasts. She massaged her breasts and licked each of her nipples softly.

Lena grabbed Kara’s shirt hard and pulled her down.

“I need to feel your skin against mine.”

Kara sat up and began to unbutton her shirt. Lena took over and before they knew it, Kara’s holster and shirt were laying on the ground. Kara removed her bra and tossed it into the sand. She pulled off her shoes quickly and stood up to take off her pants. She moved her hands to her belt but Lena stopped her. She looked up into Kara’s eyes and licked her lips.

“No, please. Let me”, Lena said placing her hands on Kara’s belt.

They looked into each other’s eyes with so much desire, they got excited just staring at each other. Lena moved her hands up Kara’s thighs, along her hips and grabbed her butt hard. She pressed her mouth to space between Kara’s legs and kissed it. She looked up and gave Kara a little smile.

Lena unbuckled Kara’s belt and unbuttoned her pants. She leaned in and kissed a little sliver of exposed skin peeking out from beneath her untucked shirt. Lena pulled Kara’s shirt out and grabbed her pants.

“May I?”, Lena asked like a good submissive on her knees.

Kara smiled and caressed Lena’s head.

“You may.”

Lena moved her hands under Kara’s underwear and let her fingers dance along Kara’s smooth buttocks. She pressed her flesh hard and pulled her closer. Lena rested her head against Kara and wrapped her arms around her legs.

“How do you make me feel so safe and yet so vulnerable?” Lena asked looking up, moonlight in her eyes.

“I will always keep you safe. I will always protect you.”

“I know. There is no one I trust more. I would follow you anywhere.”

“Take off my pants baby.”

“Yes ma’am”, Lena said yanking Kara’s pants and underwear down over her legs and over her feet.

Lena tossed her pants away. Kara stood there in all of her naked glory and Lena whimpered with longing. Kara’s body was tan and lean, but her muscles rippled. Lena’s eyes drifted along each curve, every detail. She wanted to take in every precious second. She wanted to run her tongue along every line of her body and please her rugged hero. Lena grabbed Kara’s legs and pressed her mouth to the space between them. She licked and lapped at Kara until she felt Kara press herself to Lena’s mouth harder.

Lena pulled away and looked up at Kara.

“Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do”, Lena whispered seductively. Kara moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and caressed it.

Kara knelt down in front of Lena and wrapped an arm around her waist. She pressed her mouth to Lena’s and kissed her passionately. She pulled her in close, her strong arms made Lena feel like there was no escape. Lena was thankful. She wanted to stay locked their, in that perfect embrace forever.

“Get on your hands and knees and close your eyes.”

Lena had never been with anyone so strong, or so commanding. Her experience had leaned towards the mundane. She had kissed a few girls at Oxford and had a short affair with a beautiful young Egyptian girl who returned to her country too soon. Lena had never known this sweet pleasure of being with someone who made her feel truly safe and she wanted to please her in every way.

Lena kissed Kara and licked her lips. She bent over and got on all fours with her eyes closed. The cool sting of the desert air was refreshing on her skin. She was heating up quickly, her nerves pulsing with desire.

She felt Kara move in close behind her. She felt the delicious sensation of her skin rub against her. Kara grabbed Lena’s hips firmly and pressed herself to her again. She leaned over and draped her body over Lena’s, allowing her nipples to graze Lena’s skin. Lena shivered with desire. She spread her legs and writhed with yearning.

Kara leaned in and whispered softly.

“Do you like this? Do you like it when I tell you what to do?”

Lena bit her lip and moaned.

“God yes. I love it so much. Please, please tell me what to do.”

Kara moved one hand to Lena’s inner thigh and the other cupped her breast and kneaded at her nipples roughly.

Lena bucked and moaned. She pressed herself against Kara.

“Please, Kara. Please, I need you inside of me. I need you all over me.”

“Do you really want me baby. Do you need me?”

“Yes. Please. I need you so bad”, Lena said rubbing her wet center against Kara’s naked body.

Kara moved her hand from Lena’s inner thigh to her clit and began to slowly and methodically rub and knead at it. She mirrored the same movements as she rubbed and kneaded at her nipples.

Lena began to shake. Just having Kara on top of her, owning her the way she was made her feel like she was going to explode. Kara could sense it. She pulled back and spanked Lena’s ass hard. Lena cried out and writhed again. Her desire was agony. She needed to be pleased.

Kara sat back on a cool chunk of stone.

“Open your eyes and come here”, Kara commanded.

Lena opened her eyes and turned around. She saw Kara sitting on the little block of stone, her body bathed in moonlight. Lena stood up and walked over to Kara. Kara grabbed her hand and guided her down so she was laying face down on Kara’s lap. Lena obeyed her every command. Her body tensed waiting for Kara’s next move. Kara ran a single soft finger tip up and down Lena’s back. She took her nails and scratched at her back lightly, sending shivers down Lena’s spine. Kara leaned down and kissed Lena’s back softly.

“How bad do you want me to please you?” Kara whispered.

“So bad I might scream.”

“No screaming baby. You have to stay nice and quiet.”

Kara raised a hand and spanked Lena’s ass hard. Lena bit her lip and moaned but she didn’t cry out.

“Good girl. Let’s see if you can continue being good.”

Kara slapped her ass again even harder and still Lena restrained herself.

Finally Kara whispered.

“Let’s see if you can stay quiet for this.”

Kara moved her hand between Lena’s legs and ran her fingers through her wetness. She rubbed Lena’s clit vigorously and then without another word, drove two fingers deep inside. Lena grabbed onto Kara and cried out.

“Oh God yes! Please don’t stop. Kara...oh God....that’s it please don’t stop.”

Kara grinned. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of Lena. Lena bucked and rode her fingers moaning and grinding against her. Kara let her fingers slip out and began to rub and knead Lena’s clit until she stiffened and grunted like a wild animal. She pressed her fingers deep inside Lena and pumped until she cried out and went slack, still laying face down on Kara’s lap. Kara caressed Lena’s back softly as Lena struggled to catch her breath.

“Are you okay baby?” Kara asked warmly. Lena crawled off of Kara and stood up.

“Come here and sit down on my lap”, Kara commanded.

Lena was still trying to catch her breath. Her face hurt from smiling. She sat down in Kara’s lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Kara caressed her cheek and kissed her gently with loving care. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close.

“Oh my God. That was amazing”, Lena said still shaking.

“Who would have thought Lena the Librarian would be so naughty?”

“I like being naughty with you. God I love how strong and commanding you are.”

“I know what I want. Now I know what you want.”

“What would you like baby? How can I please you? I’ll beg you on my knees”, Lena said with a wink.

“Surprise me”, Kara said with a seductive brow raise.

Lena licked Kara’s lips and smiled.

“I love your taste.”

Lena climbed off Kara’s lap and knelt down in front of her on the ground. She kissed each of Kara’s knees and spread her legs. Kara leaned back and closed her eyes. Lena pressed her tongue to Kara’s soaking wet center and lapped up her juices. She flicked at her clit and began to suck soft and then hard. Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed it. Lena loved feeling Kara’s hand on the back of her head as she pleased her stoic hero.

Lena could taste Kara’s excitement grow as she continue to suck her clit with care. Lena slid two fingers deep inside of Kara and pressed her tongue to her pleasure center, lapping and sucking at it in quick waves. It took only seconds for Kara to begin to moan and growl. The more Kara got excited, the more excited Lena got. She began to thrust into Kara with all of her might and lick her clit so fast she was dizzy. Kara’s body stiffened and she grabbed Lena hard as she rode the long and seemingly endless wave of pleasure. Kara’s body went slack. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Lena protectively. She kissed her head, her cheek, and her lips so soft, an onlooker would never know how much Kara like to spank her.

The two women moved back to the blanket and laid down face to face. Kara grabbed the blanket and moved it over their naked bodies. She kissed Lena’s lips softly and closed her eyes. Lena smiled and pressed her cheek to Kara’s. They both knew the sun would be up soon and they would need to get dressed and start their day, but for now, they were content laying wrapped together, naked and satisfied under the Egyptian moon.


	6. I Am A Serious Scholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, Kara and Winn open the sarcophagus while the American expedition opens the chest buried at the feet of the statue of Anubis. Lena does her best to concentrate on their grand adventure, but finds herself distracted by her memories of the night before and her beautiful hero’s smile.

_**The Diary of Lena Kieran Luthor, Egyptologist and Lover of the rugged hero Kara Danvers**  
 **Hamunaptra - June ?, 1926** _

_I’m not myself today, and it’s glorious. Kara and I made love last night. Well, Kara made mad, passionate, earth shaking love to me. I may be an aspiring Bembridge Scholar, but I can’t quite seem to fully articulate the bliss and safety I found in Kara’s muscular arms. God, I love her arms. I’m at a loss for words in the most beautiful way._

_I am on the greatest adventure of my life, and all I can concentrate on is the taste of Kara’s lips and the feeling of her skin pressed against mine._

_We are packing up and preparing to head back into the chamber. We are finally going to open the sarcophagus we found, and it feels like Christmas morning. I’ve been dreaming of this moment for a lifetime, but I still can’t stop looking over at Kara and feeling like my heart is swelling with love. I know it’s too soon to say “love”, but she is everything I never knew I wanted. The timing is still inconvenient, but I wouldn’t trade being with Kara for the world._

_Now, I’m watching her gather up our gear. She is the most beautiful and powerful woman I have ever met. There is no one like her. Her confidence and her strength make me feel safe and frankly, turn me on more than anyone I have ever met. I know it’s not very ladylike, but none of the things I did last night were ladylike either. Great, now I’m blushing and she is probably wondering why. Maybe not, she gave me a gorgeous smile and blushed right back. I think she may be revisiting the moments we shared last night as well. She was so commanding, so tough and yet, so gentle. I was like clay in her hands and I would happily let her have all of me, a million times over._

_She has her head down, kept busy with the task at hand, as usual, but everyone once in a while she looks over at me and smiles so sweetly, I want to leap into her arms. As excited as I am to unearth the secrets of Hamunaptra and open our sarcophagus, I confess that returning to Kara’s arms tonight and making love to her under the stars is all I can think about. God willing, we will survive the rest of the day._

_***_

The mood in Anubis’ chamber was choked with tension.

A group of diggers stepped forward nervously, still haunted by the acid bath their compatriots had triggered the day before.

Mxy, the Egyptologist, and the Americans all stood back in fear, paralyzed, but excited to see what treasured awaited them if they survived.

The diggers grabbed the ornate chest from the foot of the statue and carried it to the center of the room.

The Egyptologist moved forward and sank to his knees. He ran a hand over the chest to remove the dust and began to read the inscription on the lid.

“Death will come on swift wings to whomsoever opens this chest”, he said exchanging a look of trepidation with Mxy.

“Bullshit!” Dey slapped the Egyptologist’s back hard. “Go on.”

The Egyptologist fell forward a little and gave Dey a look of pure hatred. For a split second, it looked as though he would say something to Dey, but he just returned to the chest and continued to read.

“It says there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse.”

Edge moved closer to the chest.

“Well then I guess we shouldn’t bring anyone back to life. Can we hurry this along. We have treasure to open.”

The Egyptologist shook his head in disgust, but continued to read.

“He will kill all who open this chest and assimilate their organs and fluids.”

Mxy and the Egyptologist exchanged another look. This time it wasn’t trepidation. Now, they exchanged a look of blood curdling fear. The Egyptologist continued.

“And in doing so, he will regenerate and no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth.”

Suddenly a loud, brisk wind swept through the chamber, whistling and howling.The torches flickered, and the room was filled with an oppressive ghostly presence.

The diggers shook their heads and ran out of the chamber without another word.

“Eh, screw it. Let’s open it anyway”, Edge said.

***

Winn pulled out the key and licked his lips.

Kara grabbed the sarcophagus and adjusted it into a standing position against the chamber wall.

Lena stepped forward and grinned from ear to ear.

“I’ve dreamt about this since I was a little girl.”

Kara grunted as she moved the sarcophagus over another inch.

“You were dreaming about dead guys since you were a child?” Kara asked with a playful grin.

Lena let out a little chuckle. She shook her head and grabbed Kara’s arm. Kara looked deep into Lena’s eyes and smiled. There was something about the smile that spoke to Lena. It seemed to say, ‘I want you’, ‘You’re Mine’ and ‘I wish I could make love to you right here’, all at the same time. Winn stood there intrigued. Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara’s cheek softly. She let her lips linger over her skin for a beat. She felt Kara draw in a deep breath and let it out.

“Me too”, Lena whispered very softly into Kara’s ear.

Kara kissed Lena’s cheek and took a step back.

“Wait! Did something happen between you two?” Winn asked, a little late to the party, as usual.”

Lena ran her hand over the sarcophagus, choosing to ignore Winn’s indelicate question.

“All of the sacred spells have been chiseled off”, Lena said running her fingertips over the markings. This man must have been condemned, not only in this life, but in the next.”

Winn placed the key into the ornate lock and twisted.

“I’m all tears. Come on. Let’s see who is inside.”

Winn twisted the key.

***

Edge and Day grabbed the top of the chest and began to move it slowly.

“It’s a curse. We’re all cursed!” Mxy yelled as he ran out of the chamber.

“We’ve come too far now”, Jonze said moving closer.

“Stupid, superstitious bastard”, Edge said as he and Dey pushed the lid back completely.

An explosion of dust and white vapor filled the room instantly.

***

Kara and Winn opened the sarcophagus and loud shriek pierced their ears. Dust filled their lungs and the gooey remains of the occupant of the sarcophagus fell forward just enough to mimic the movement of a man brought back to life for an instant. His face was contorted in agony.

Winn and Lena leapt back a couple steps and Kara stepped in front of Lena to protect her.

“God! I hate when they do that”, Lena said holding onto Kara’s hand.

Kara stepped forward and looked at the remains of the mummy.

“Is he supposed to look like that?” She asked curiously.

“I’ve never seen a mummy that looked like that before. He’s still...”, Lena started before Kara and and Winn interjected.

“Juicy”, Winn and Kara said in unison.

“He must be over three-thousand years old and it appears as though he is still decomposing.”

Kara looked over at the inside of the lid they removed.

“Hey, look at this”, Kara said pointing to the scratch marks that appeared inside the lid.

“Fingernails”, Lena said placing her fingers over the scratch marks. “This man was buried alive. You know...I think I might know who this is.” She ran her hand along another part of the lid. “He’s left a message. ‘Death is only the beginning’.”

***

Once the vapor settled, the Egyptologist stepped forward and knelt before the chest once more. He pulled back four corners of cloth to reveal a large, black ornate book.

“Oh my God. It does exist. The Book of the Dead”, he said in disbelief.

“A book? Who cares about a stupid book? Where the hell is the treasure?” Dey asked angrily.

The Egyptologist lifted the book from the chest and marveled at it’s beauty.

“This is treasure.”

“I don’t think so”, Edge said kicking the chest hard with his boot. The front of the chest fell down, revealing a small handful of jewel-encrusted canopic jars.

“There’s your treasure gentlemen”, the Egyptologist said with a sinister smile.

***

Later that evening, Lena walked through the combined camp and saw the bumbling Egyptologist trying to open the black Book of the Dead. Her heart stopped for a moment when she realized what he was holding. She couldn’t help but giggle seeing him try, in vain, to open the book without a key. She continued walking, but couldn’t resist giving him a gentle jab.

“I think you will find that you need a key to open that book”, Lena offered up. She turned and walked away before he could respond. She could hear him continue to try and pry it open with his bare hands and she chuckled to herself.

She walked over to the fireside near their camp. Kara, Mxy, Winn, and the Americans sat around the fire talking. Lena walked up behind Kara and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kara wrapped her hand around Lena’s and smiled.

Edge held up one of the canopic jars and grinned devilishly.

“I wonder how much these little puppies will fetch. We heard you found yourself a nice gooey mummy, Danvers. Maybe you can dry it out and sell it for firewood.”

Kara looked over at Mxy who sat a little too close to her.

“You’re in her seat”, Kara said gruffly.

Mxy smiled nervously.

“Move NOW”, Kara said.

Mxy leapt to his feet and walked away with his with his tail between his legs.

Lena took the seat next to Kara and grinned. She moved closer and and held her hand out. She leaned her head casually against Kara’s shoulder.

“Look what I found. Scarab skeletons. They can stay alive for years, feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was alive when they started eating him.”

Lena handed one of the skeletons to Kara. Their fingers touched and they both smiled sweetly.

“So someone threw these things in with him and they ate him slowly?” Kara asked.

“Very slowly”, Lena said with an inappropriately excited smile.

Winn cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted in his seat.

“Not a popular fellow, it seems.”

“According to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom Dai, the worst curse of all the curses. The Hom Dai was reserved for only the most evil of blasphemers. I believe I know who this might be. Only one person ever suffered the curse of the Hom Dai, it was that bad.”

“Why only one poor fellow?” Winn asked.

“They never used it because they feared it so. It is written that if a victim of the Hom Dai were ever to rise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt.”

“Ooo spooky”, Dey said with a smart ass smirk. I’m really scared.

Kara ignored Dey and gave Lena a little smile.

“Would you like to take a walk with me?”

Lena placed the scarab skeletons into her bag and grinned.

“I would love to”, Lena said.

The rugged hero got up from her seat and put a hand out to Lena.

***

The Egyptian moon lit up the desert. Kara and Lena stood, wrapped together close, bathed in moonlight. Kara moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and caressed it softly.

“All of this talk about dead guys and being eaten alive by flesh eating scarabs really sets up a romantic backdrop”, Kara said with a playful grin. Lena placed her hands on Kara’s chest and kissed her passionately.

Kara grabbed Lena and picked her up. Lena wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her hero’s neck. Kara kissed Lena back with passionate fervor. She pulled her face back and smiled.

“I just can’t close enough to you. I want to crawl inside of you and live there”, Lena said covering Kara’s face with kisses.

“I should be creeped out by that, but coming from you, it’s adorable.”

“I swear, I am a serious scholar”, Lena said giggling like a school girl.

Kara grabbed Lena’s waist and pulled her up to hold her closer.

“Oh, I know baby. You are the smartest and naughtiest woman I have ever met and I love it.”

“We are on the very precipice of an amazing discovery, and all I can think about are your rough hands moving along my skin”, Lena whispered seductively into Kara’s ear.

“I’m flattered. I would think you would only be able to concentrate on that black book the Americans found.”

“You saw that?”

“I did. I thought the book of Amun-Ra was made of gold.”

“It is. I suspect the book they found is the Book of the Dead.”

“Do you want to go take a look?”

“Nope. I want to go back to camp, grab our blankets and some firewood, and sneak away to a remote spot where I can please you for the next four to six hours.”

Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her long and deep, succumbing entirely to her maddening desire.

***

Lena’s eyes popped open before sunrise. Her head rested on Kara’s naked chest. She kissed her cool skin and her lips softly and rolled off Kara to get dressed.

She snuck through the American’s camp and found the slumbering Egyptologist. He held onto the Book of the Dead and one of the canopic jars.

Lena reached down and grabbed the book. She pulled it out of his arms and snuck over to where Winn was fast asleep. She grabbed the key from his bag and returned to Kara’s side just as she was finishing getting dressed.

“Where were you?” Kara asked yawning and wiping the sleep from her eyes. “I was coming to look for you. Wanted to make sure you weren’t taking a scarab bath with our friend the mummy.”

“I was borrowing something from our American compatriots.”

“I think that’s called stealing”, Kara said wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist and kissing her head.

“You and Winn would say it’s ‘borrowing’.”

“Touché”, Kara said sitting down on a log near the fire. “Well, let’s see it.”

Lena took a seat next to Kara and ran her hand along the top of the book. An eerie wind swept through their little camp and made the flames of the fire dance.

“Are you sure you want to mess around with that thing?”

Lena reached over and kissed Kara’s cheek sweetly.

“It’s just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book”, Lena said with a devilish smile.

She placed the key in the lock and twisted until the latches of the book sprung open.

Another haunting wind whipped around them.

“That happens a lot”, Kara said looking around nervously.

Lena opened the large black book and ran her fingers over the words.

“What does it say?”

“Amun-Dei...Amun-Ra. It speaks of the night and the day.”

Lena continued to read from the book.

Suddenly, they heard screaming coming towards them. They saw the Egyptologist yelling.

“NO, YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!” 

An ominous scream filled the night air. Winn and the Americans ran over to see what all of the commotion was about. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena when she saw the sand rise up in a large mound and suddenly come to life. As it moved closer to them, they realized it was no sand storm, but a biblical swarm of locusts. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and they ran towards the chamber, the rest of the expedition following closely behind.

“Where the hell did those things come from?” Winn screamed as they ran.

Kara looked back at Winn and shook her head.

“I don’t know, but I suspect it has something to do with the mischief in your cousin’s eyes and that damn book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you and your families health, safety, and joy where you can find it. Stay positive, stay strong, and remember we are all in this together. SUPERCORP is and always will be ENDGAME. ♥️♥️


	7. The End Of The World Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plagues hit Hamunaptra, Lena comes face to face with the result of her mischief, and Kara convinces Lena that there is a little more time to make love before the end of the world.

_The Diary of Lena Kieran Luthor, Harbinger of Death and Ender of Worlds_

_Hamunaptra - Who cares what day it is? The world is ending thanks to me._

_Where to begin? Hmm… oh yes, I read from the Book of the Dead and in doing so, may have brought about the end of the world. As a scholar and budding Egyptologist, I find the phenomena fascinating. I never believed in the black magic of the books, but after everything I witnessed, I am a believer. When I say ‘fascinating’, I should probably add the caveat that this would be far more fascinating if I was reading it in a book and not living it firsthand._

_After I read the words, I dare not repeat in my journal, an apocalyptic swarm of locusts converged on the entire city of Hamunaptra. Kara grabbed my hand and pulled me into the tomb. Winn and the Americans followed closely behind, screaming and echoing our disbelief. Before I really understood what was happening, all I could think about was how dashing Kara was. Why does it seem like we never have enough time to just stop and appreciate each other? Whilst running from locusts, flesh-eating scarabs converged on our path and we had to run for our lives once more. The plagues had begun, but I did not have time to stop and fully appreciate the damage I had done._

_Believing the day could not get any worse, I leaned against a wall and fell through a secret passage of sorts. The door closed behind me and it terrified me to be alone. I thought maybe my luck had changed when I looked up and saw Mr. Dey standing in the chamber a few feet away. I approached him cheerfully, relived to see someone familiar, when to my utter horror, he turned, and where his eyeballs used to reside, only his bloody eye sockets remained. He cried out “my eyes”._

_If someone is reading this account after I am long dead, I think it is important to stress that with each passing horror; I believed I had seen the absolute worst thing I could see. At every turn, I was wrong. So wrong. So bloody wrong._

_I turned around and found what I can only describe as a walking, talking, breathing mummy. I dared not venture a guess whether my new living nightmare was the victim of the Hom Dai that we had unearthed early in the day. I am not one for hyperbole. I will leave that to Kara and Winn’s accounts. All I can say is that it was truly the most terrifying, horrifying, heart attack inducing image I have ever laid eyes on._

_The creature stood taller than any of the men. The creature was a collection of bone, loose hanging dry flesh, sinewy tissue, and large gaping holes, where I can only surmise, the rest of his flesh was trying to grow back. One special item of note that made his visage even more horrific was that he was now the proud owner of Mr. Dey’s eyes and tongue. What I had not noticed before was that Mr. Dey’s desperate cry for his eyes was muffled because the Mummy has stolen his tongue as well._

_The monster drove me back towards the wall. It pinned me with no means of escape. Considering the toll he demanded from Mr. Dey, I could not possibly comprehend what he planned to take from me. He pressed in uncomfortably close and said “Eve?”_

_Before I could process the single word he uttered, Kara ran into the chamber. I was literally standing face to face with the undead, but it still touched me with how relieved Kara looked when she found me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek tenderly. I pointed behind Kara and she turned around, making eye contact with the creature. He or It let out a loud, earth quaking scream. It shook me to my core, but Kara just squared up her shoulders and let out a loud guttural scream back. If I had not been so scared, it would have been adorable._

_Winn, Edge, and Jonze ran into the chamber holding torches. The moment they saw the creature, they screamed in terror. The monstrous collection of stolen body parts and dead flesh turned when he heard the noise just long enough for Kara to shoot him in what I believe was his stomach. We did not stick around long enough to see whether the shot had any effect. Kara grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the chamber and outside into the open air. Winn, Edge, and Jonze followed closely._

_Kara and I stepped foot out onto the sand and found a dozen Medjai with their rifles trained on our heads. Their leader grunted and gave us a disgusted look._

_“I told you to leave or die,” she said, gritting her teeth as she spoke. “You refused. Now you may have killed us all. You have unleashed a creature that we have feared for over three-thousand years.”_

_Her words stuck with me. I knew I was the one who unleashed the evil upon the earth._

_Kara tried to explain that she shot the creature, but the furious Medjai leader explained that no mortal weapon could kill the monster. She said that he was not of this world and I would have to agree._

_Two Medjai dragged Mr. Dey over to Jonze and Edge. He dropped to his knees and held his face. He groaned in agony. Alex explained that they saved him before the creature could finish the job. She told us that now they must hunt down the creature and hope to kill him. Poor Kara wanted to believe that she killed the abomination, but everyone else knew better. Alex continued with her warning. I found it difficult not to stare at the strange tattoos on her cheeks._

_"Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, he will never stop.”_

_We heard enough. We climbed onto our camels and retreated as quickly as we could away from Hamunaptra, leaving the artifacts, the history, and hopefully the monster behind us. I know in my heart that this is not over, but for now, we are safe at Fort Brydon in Cairo. Kara is running us a bath and I will hold on to her for as long as my conscience will allow before I convince Kara that we need to turn around and go back._

***

When Lena walked into the bathroom, Kara was already waiting in the claw foot tub. Steam floated above the water.

“Come to me, my love,” Kara said, stretching a hand to Lena.

Lena quickly pulled off her clothes and slipped into the scalding water. She had to ease her way in slowly. The scorching water stung her skin. When she finally slipped into the water, she leaned back against Kara’s chest and surrendered to the comfort and warmth of the bath and Kara’s loving embrace. Lena turned her head and kissed Kara’s cheek. She pulled her brave hero’s arms around her tighter and closed her eyes. Kara grabbed the washcloth and soap. She slowly washed Lena’s body, starting with her neck, moving down to her shoulders. She washed her arms, her breasts, and her tight stomach.

“Kara, we need talk about what happened in the desert.”

Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her mouth passionately.

She pulled back and smiled a sadder smile than Lena had seen since they met.

“Tomorrow. I promise we will talk. Tonight, just be with me. All I want to do is make love to you until we pass out. Tomorrow we will face our unfortunate reality.”

Lena turned around and laid on top of Kara. She pressed her mouth to Kara’s stroking her tongue along Kara’s lips.

***

**Fort Brydon, Cairo**

An ominous cloud rolled over Cairo. Darkness took hold. Flashes of lightning filled the sky.

Lena and Kara fell back on the pillows, panting and exhausted. Lena rolled over on top of Kara and rested her head on her chest. Lena stroked her fingers along the scars that marked Kara’s otherwise flawless tan skin.

“You’ve seen a lot, haven’t you?” Lena asked.

Kara caressed Lena’s back and kissed the top of her head.

“I’ve seen my fair share. Nothing like our friend back there.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into making love at a time like this,” Lena said, kissing Kara’s neck.

“You may have accidentally set off the apocalypse. What better time to be together? Besides, I don’t think I had to do much convincing.”

“You realize we have to go back, right?”

“Lena, we are getting dressed, getting packed and getting the hell out of here as soon as possible. We can go anywhere you like, but we are NOT going back to Hamunaptra. I’m not taking you back to face off with that monster.”

“The entire world is in danger, Kara. I have unleashed a plague upon the earth. I have to stop it.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in the fairytales and hokum stuff,” Kara said, pulling Lena’s body closed so she could kiss her neck and her cheek. She squeezed Lena tight and held on.

“Having an encounter with a three-thousand-year-old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one. Kara, this is all my fault.”

“It is the American group’s fault. They opened that damn chest and they found the book. You probably shouldn’t have read from something called ‘The Book of the Dead’, but I am willing to place the blame on those buffoons.”

“Poor Mr. Dey. I cannot believe the horrors he suffered. It was terrifying stumbling upon him crying out for his eyes in that chamber.”

“Lena, you saw that thing in action. There is no way we are going back there. You heard Alex. No mortal weapon can kill this guy.”

“Then we are just going to have to find some immortal ones,” Lena said with a seductive tone. She reached up and kissed Kara’s lips tenderly. She let her tongue linger over Kara’s lips and smiled. She knew in her heart that she needed to persuade Kara, and she was sure she had found her weakness. “I mean after I please you and show you how thankful I am that you saved my life. How is it you are this sexy and your lips always taste like honey?”

Kara moved her hands to Lena’s cheeks and kissed her back with a little more fire. Kara pulled back and smiled knowingly.

“I know what you’re doing,” she said with a sly smile.

“Is it working?”

“You could seduce me into a field of locusts… oh God, we’re voluntarily heading back to the gates of hell, aren’t we?”

“We are. I created this mess. I must devise a way to stop it. Now that this creature has been reborn, his curse will spread until it destroys the world. We cannot let that happen.”

“My problem is that I need to keep you safe. You are mine to protect and I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm.”

Lena felt a tingle between her legs when Kara said “mine” and pulled her close. She loved Kara’s need to own her and keep her safe. Kara’s eyes burned with passion and Lena had to fight hard not to get lost in her own desires.

She pressed a hand to Kara’s heart and moved her cheek to Kara’s gently brushing their cheeks together. She was so delicate that she could feel the little hairs on Kara’s skin.

“I am yours, my love. I will always be yours. I love that you protect me, but we must do something. Stopping this monster must be our priority. He is everyone’s problem.”

Kara grabbed Lena and flipped her over onto her back. She pressed her lips to Lena’s neck and slowly let her hand drift downward along her pelvic bone.

“Fine, but how bad could it be?” Kara asked, pulling Lena’s legs apart and licking her earlobe gently.

“Bad. Like end of the world bad, but the world can wait a few minutes while you…. oh God,” Lena said as her passions overcame her senses.

A rush of heat moved through Lena’s entire body. Kara pressed her hand between Lena’s legs and kissed her again. Lena’s head fell back as she succumbed to her desires and momentarily put aside the end of the world.

***

Kara and Lena made love for hours. Lena awoke around dawn. She kissed Kara tenderly and rolled out of bed, parched and exhausted from the night before.

She poured a glass of water and walked out onto the balcony. Where the sun should rise in the east, all Lena saw was darkness. In fact, an enormous black lightning filled cloud covered the entirety of Cairo. She heard Kara stir and within seconds Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek lovingly. Normally, Lena would close her eyes and savor the feeling of Kara’s cool naked skin pressed to hers, but the enormous balls of fire falling from the darkness and hurling down to the earth stole her attention. The fire that rained down smashed into buildings killing animals and the people who were unfortunate enough to be walking along the streets.

“What the hell is going on?” Kara asked as she looked up at the sky. “Is it raining fire?”

“The end of the world is happening. The monster has consummated the curse. Gather our things. It’s time to head back to Hamunaptra.”

Lena brought the glass of water to her lips. Kara knocked the glass out of her hand and onto the ground.

“I think we’ve got problems here,” Kara said, transfixed by the unbelievable sight.

“Hey. What are you doing?” Lena asked. “I am dying of thirst.”

“Look, Lena. It is not water. It is blood.”

Lena grabbed onto Kara fearfully and stared down at the broken glass laying in the pool of fresh blood.

“And the rivers of waters of Egypt ran red and were as blood,” Lena said. “Kara, we have got very big problems here.”


End file.
